rich kids poor parents
by jcas25
Summary: bella,alice, and rose are to move to forks but wat happens when the way parents and outsiders see things arent as they seem well things will definetly change when they go to seattles best privite school and meet the cullen boys OOC , lemons ,& laughs
1. what you least expected

hey guys this is a new story im working on this is only a glimpse the chapters do get longer and the next is funnier i just wanted to put a little piece out before the rest so please tell me what you guys think and i will try to get back asap! promise thanks :}

much love J

* * *

" Bella, Bella" " yes, Alice? " were here" _great!_ ever since moms death everything has been upside down first, leaving home and selling everything except for precious memorabilia to pay for the funeral which turned into a boxing match as soon as phil showed up with a blonde bimbo and said mom was just a good fuck, that really set off the emotional bomb building up in me, he ended up with a broken nose and a injured rib and it would have been worse if uncle jerry and aunt sue wouldn't have pulled me off and last but not least the icing on the cake moving to forks oh _yippiee!_ i think alice was the only excited one because me and rose sure weren't. Alice was always closer to charlie than i was and rose never really met him except for when she was younger ( rose was adopted by renee after my aunt died giving birth to her.) Charlie was waiting outside he was obviously getting paid well he was driving a nice s.u.v " hey girls how was the flight? " which part the bumpyness or the 6 hours? " always a smart ass bella i see you haven't changed" " nope daddys little girl forever" " thats my girl now where's my ally? " dad don't call me that in public" " ya, ya give me a hug" Alice practically attacked the poor giezer. " come on rose don't be shy your like another daughter." Rose smiled and hugged charlie. We were headed back to forks from the airport, things really changed charlie moved and not into a smaller house a bigger one. The house had 2 front lawns divided by a walk way, it had blue shutters, a blue door, and a 2 car garage. When we pulled up and parked none of us girls moved we just stared with wide mouths at the beautiful home that none of us knew about. " WOW! we said at the same time. " you like it? "like it? are you old or blind? who wouldn't" charlie chuckled " well go pick your rooms" we ran so fast we all took a breather on the door step and then we continued. we each picked our rooms alice had the first because of the closet space, i had the second because of the view and light, and i guess rose just got stuck with the third." well ordered pizza because its getting late" "what its only going to be 9:30 ! " well you do have to wake up early to go shopping" Alice sherieked with exciment _no ! shopping! _

* * *

_hey guys just a heads up my internet has been acting funny but ill update as soon as i can and if i get reviews tanks :}_


	2. wet tshirts

hi guys I decided to post early since i gave you guys a small paragraph to work with and it was clumped together so heres chap 2 and chap 3 will hopefully be up by next week sometime thanks to my new beta Happy-in-the-rain :} ( im so happy)

well enough get reading lol

* * *

BPOV

The next day was _hell_ . Alice threw all my clothes out, wait no only the ones that were in her case unsuitable. _Yea right! Excuses ,excuses! _Rose and Alice ganged up on me. girly store to girlier store and then I spotted it _Hot_ _Topic_, _Yes_! I ran and they didn't stop me.

" Ok, Bella you can shop in here but only if i get the final say on what you pick deal?

" Deal"

Alice picked out corsets she found "_proper" _and accessories . I was happy beyond belief , when we got home we put away our clothes in our closets. When i was finished i decided to cook dinner as a thank you to charlie. I was making steak, corn on the cob, and baked potatoes. One way to soften Charlie up was with food. When the steak and corn were done i kept them in the oven to stay warm. Charlie worked in seattle so he wouldn't be home till 6:30 so at 6:20 I would start the potatoes.

" Alice, come wash dishes"

" No, you do them or make Rose"

Rose answered her request. " No, I do after dinner dishes Alice you volunteered "

" I'm not doing them I'm busy "

_Oh, really_! I went to her room while she was in the bathroom and grabbed one of her shirts.

" You won't even do them for an old friend?

She poked her head out the bathroom with a confused expression until she caught a glimpse of what was in my hand.

" You wouldn't "

"wanna bet"

she started walking slowly towards me in her short- shorts and tight tank top which practically mirrored my own outfit.

" I don't want to do this"

" You don't have to put the shirt down and live"

" Was that a threat?

" Yes that was"

She was about to grab the shirt when I started running. We ended up running around the entire house and now we were in the living room.

" Give me the shirt Isabella Marie Swan!

" Wash the dishes Mary Alice Swan!

" What is going on? Asked a very amused Rosalie.

" Nothing important , just black mailing"

" Sounds like my kind of game, I'm in!

" Cool, go long"

" Rose stay out of this or else instead of one dead retard there will be two!

" Another threat Alice tisk, tisk "

" Shut up!

She lunged at me and I threw it to Rose and Alice found a new target. Rose ran right out the door with me and Alice flanking her. We played catch with it while Alice disappered.

When Alice came back she had the hose in her hands.

" Give it up or be two wet Hoe's instead of dry ones"

" If we're dry hoe's are you a crazed prostitute or just a narcotic skank? Rose asked. And I started laughing, which earned me a spray. I shrieked from he coldness of the water against my skin.

" Why do i get sprayed for laughing?

Then she sprayed me again.

" ALICE!

" No talking Bella tisk, tisk"

I lunged myself at her, but she started running before I could tackle her. She didn't get far before I did tackle her to the floor. We were tossing and turning on the grass when Rose decided to spray us both. Alice and I were both shrieking now.

" Rose you on my side"

" I changed my mind, I work for no one"

" Really?

Me and alice looked at each other with a mischivous grin and then we ran after Rose, she dropped the hose and was out but to bad for her the hose could spray really far. She shrieked when the water had contact with her skin. When finally stopped spraying her she looked like a wet puppy, both me and Alice were dying of laughter, thats when I noticed three very amused guys with a cake in there hands. I stopped laughing and went to get towels because I could see my bra through though this shirt. When I went back out Rose and Alice were already talking to the three guys. They were all cute in their own ways the tall and buff one was cute with dimples, the blonde had very light hair that accentuated his features, and the last one was just breath taking green eyes, bronze hair, great abs, dare I go on. I handed the girls each a towel.

" Hello I'm Emmett, this is Jasper, and thats Edward"

" Hi I'm Bella nice to meet you all"

" You lady's put on quite a show" said Emmett with a very amused grin .We all laughed.

" Is this a daily thing? Asked Jasper.

" No just weekly" I responded which made everyone laugh.

" Why were you fighting?

" Well, she black mailed me" " she threatend me" " I just wanted to join" They all laughed at us.

" Why did you black mail her? Asked Edward.

" Because she wouldn't do the dishes after she volunteered to"

" What did she black mail you with? Jasper asked Alice.

" With one of my favorite shirts, wait where is my shirt?

" In your closet where its been the whole entire time"

" So you made me run around the whole house for a normal shirt?

" well, actually you did that if you would have washed the dishes you would have saved yourself from the fighting"

" Isabella your dead!

I dropped the towel and started running. I didn't make it far before I slipped on the wet grass and Alice followed. We were laughing. I helped her up.

" Sorry about that, we're being rude would you guys like to stay for dinner? I asked.

" Sure and actually you're being a great host very entertaining" Edward said. Which caused me to blush.

* * *

well leave me some love cause i will definetly reciprocate thanks to all that review and read

Love J

* * *


	3. baked potatos

ok ok I'm sorry for not posting as promised but I had a set back and then I had to have my betas approval and well you guessed it APPROVED lol she did an amazing job on this chap I'm glad I have a beta who is cool when not betaing and keeps my ass in check when she is lol well here you go what you've been waiting for enjoy :}

* * *

Chapter 3

Bpov

The guys got comfortable while us girls went to change because as much as the boys enjoyed our see through shirts,we didn't . The girls went to the living room to stay with the boys while I escaped to the kitchen to finish dinner. I grabbed a couple of extra potatoes for our new addition and I was putting them in the oven when I was startled by someone whispering in my ear.

"Can't wait to taste" Then he kissed my neck, gentle and slow. I turned only to be met with his piercing green eyes. I was sure that there was a double meaning to his words.

" Who said you would be tasting anything?" I asked in a playfully defiant tone.

" Why you did Miss Swan" Edward retorted, a calm cool voice that made me want to lick him.

" Well as long as you're talking about the food..."

" Oh! I wasn't" A cocky smirk graced his lips as he leaned casually against the counter, the picture of ease.

" Then what makes you think I would be inviting?"

"Because I get what I want and I'm never the one begging." He stated matter-of-factly .

"Well you better start getting on your knees because I don't beg for things that aren't worth it" I knew I was bluffing. He was so worth it I'm sure he knew it as well.

" Is that so?" he leaned in and our lips were almost touching.

"Yes." I whispered.

With that he kissed started out slow and then it got deeper I wrapped my hands around his neck and played with the hair at the base of his neck and his hands went from my waist to my bum. We must have been there awhile because the potatoes were done and Charlie was greeting everyone else. I pulled away and he groaned.

" I thought you weren't inviting" Edward asked brushing his lips over mine once more.

" I wasn' was you who took command" (no need for a full stop) My eyebrows raised accusingly.

Charlie was coming down the hall so Edward let go of my ass but not before he squeezed it. Bastard! then he went to sit in the nearest stool.

"There you are - oh! Edward I didn't know you where here" Charlie entered the kitchen and smiled seeing me turn and pull the potatoes out of the oven.

"Hello, Chief Swan I was just dropping off the cake Esme baked for the girls as a welcome gift and Bella here invited us to dinner." Edward told my father conversationally.

"Oh! send our thanks to Esme and where are we going to eat?" Charlie added the last part in a lower voice, more to himself as he looked around the kitchen to see if there was room for everyone.

" Here at home." I told him, rolling my eyes as I took the steak out.

" You cooked?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am capable of cooking, when was the last time you at a home cooked meal?" I asked as I motioned for him to pass me plates from the cupboard. "Last Christmas" Charlie replied in a mumble of embarrassment.

" Good thing I'm here, we are having steak with baked potatoes and corn on the cob." I told him as he set the food down.

"Yes!" Both Charlie and Edward shouted. I laughed and they joined in . I walked into the living room to inform that dinner was ready and somehow I was left standing with the words in my mouth as everyone rushed past me to the dining room. While I setup the plates everyone chatted amongst themselves. when dinner was done Alice and Rose helped clear the table, Dad and the guys went to the living room to relax.

" Alice since you didn't do before dishes you will help Rose with the after dishes, you wash and rinse and Rose dry and put away." I didn't ask it, I told it. A motherly, firm tone of voice being used as I often had to do.

"Fine." They muttered in a sigh simultaneously.

Then the doorbell rang. I answered it and there at the door stood a small woman with a gorgeous face which at the moment looked frustrated.

" Hello sweetheart, you must be Bella." Her voice was sweet and loving, it reminded me of my own motherly tone that I sometimes adopted with Alice and Rose as she hugged me.

" Yes, and you are?" I shyly hugged her back and then stepped away.

" Oh I'm ...." but she didn't get to finish.

* * *

well you know the deal give up the reviews and I will give you guys some baked potato action with edward in the kitchen and if there really great I might let him squeezz your cheecks lol

REVIEW !!

love J


	4. burnt bastard!

sorry sorry I was late you guys all deserve some edward action cause I was a naughty writer and haven't updated so to all that have reviewed, pm'd, added me to fav, and added me to story alert thank you and you all deserve your own edwards unless you prefer emmett or jazzy than we will have to see lol

* * *

Chap 4

"Esme, what are you doing here? asked Charlie.

"Hello Charlie I was just looking for my boys." she said with a smile that meant something was up.

"Oh, they're in the living room ." Charlie said a little confused.

Esme walked to the living room with me and Charlie hot on her heels. If they were in trouble I wasn't missing why and their faces.

"Mom?" they all said together.

" Hi boys, how was your day?"

"GREAT!" they said together but Edward was the only one with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What did you guys do today?"

Emmett answered "Well we woke up, did the usual, ate breakfast, did some running around, and made lunch-.."

Esme cut him off " And how did that lunch taste?"

Edward and Jasper had already put the pieces together and the grins on their faces left as soon as they came. The rest of us where a little out of the loop and then Emmett answered.

"Well it tasted- wait we didn't eat our lunch because we had to bring the cake so we left it to cook- OH!" Emmett stopped when he put it together ( cooking food +3 Cullens - anyone watching it = one angry parent)

" Yes exactly 'OH' is right you guys left the food cooking luckily it was mac n cheese so the noodles just burned and my pot was ruined thank you."

"Sorry." they all said in sync.

" Oh you will be when your father gets home you can explain to him why you owe me $100, yes 100. 30 for the nice pot, 50 because you're going to need a professional to clean that oven and 20 because I want compensation ."

" Yes mom."

" Now come on there is school tomorrow and you have to wake up early for the council meeting, Thank you Charlie for having my toddlers over."

"No problem."

"Nice to meet you again, hey where are Rosalie and Alice?"

" Washing dishes." The boys laughed remembering the fight we got into because of those dishes.

I walked everyone out and closed the door behind them and then there was a soft knock. I opened the door and there was Edward with that damn grin that made your heart flip.

" Yes ?"

" That's my father and I forgot something."

" You didn't bring anything except the cake and your cockiness ."

" I didn't bring this but I left it." And then the next thing I knew his lips where pressed to mine and my hands were tangled in his hair which made me moan and then he pulled away.

" What the hell Cullen?" I was more annoyed at myself than him.

" You so want me Isabella just proving my point." He chuckled.

" Goodnight Edward!"

With that I pushed him back and slammed the door in his face. Then Alice and Rose came into the hall way.

" We so saw that Isabella." said Rose.

" So who was at the door?" Alice asked with a smugly raised eyebrow.

" Edward." I said shyly, annoyed at the blush I could feel rising as I toed the carpet.

" Oh we know I meant earlier." She replied.

" Esme, their mom."

" WAIT, ESME CULLEN WAS IN THE SAME HOUSE AS ME AND YOU DIDN'T GET ME!"

" Why would I get you she doesn't know you yet and you would have met her if you had washed dishes earlier."

"ONE OF THE WORLDS TOP 10 DESIGNERS WAS IN MY HOUSE AND YOU DIDN'T GET ME BECAUSE I WAS WASHING DISHES! UGH YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I didn't miss a beat. I ran like a mad man because when Alice had one of her killing sprees she was like the old lady from Madagascar and now I was the 'bad kitty'.

"Dad!" I shrieked running towards him for cover.

"Girls stop running in the house and Alice stop beating your sister with that sofa cushion."

" But she-

"Young lady put the weapon down and your hands up." I couldn't help but giggle cause he actually sounded like a cop.

" Yes sir." she put the pillow she was brutally beating me with down but not before she gave me one last good whack.

"OH you bit-"

"Isabella watch your mouth." My father turned his icy cold glare on me, the one that every child knew as the typical 'dads telling you off' glare.

" Yes dad." I replied in the standard sigh that every child gave their father in return to his 'dad glare'.

" Now say sorry and hug."

"Sorry." we both said and then we hugged but when we were pulling away I pulled a bit of her hair as payback.

" Now go get ready for bed."

" Good night!" we all yelled.

This is going to be a long night not only am I pissed about being beat punch bag by a crazed pixie but I was also hot and bothered because mister I-can-make-you-cum-by-looking-at-you had to come back and start what we didn't finish the first time.

Bastard!

* * *

so so tell me what you think and leave some love and I promise to return the love kk

byezzzzz!

J


	5. thumps and rumps

Chapter 5

Bpov:

I was in the kitchen for some odd reason _how the hell did I end up here?_

I was about to walk into the main hallway which lead into the living room when suddenly there were two hands wrapped around my waist and by the electric shock that surged from the slight touch of finger tips on my waist, coursing into my bones and resonating out along the surface of my skin; I knew who it was. I turned around and was met by his olive green eyes " Edward, What are you doing here? But he didn't reply, instead he just smiled and picked me up, placing me gently on the island top.

" Edward what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, steadying myself on his broad shoulders, I could feel the strong bands of muscle twitch under my fingers. But again no answer instead he leaned forward into my neck and started to place soft kisses all over .

"Edward stop someone can walk in I tried to reason half heartedly." _wait what the hell am I saying ? __Oh shut up you __k__no__w_ _you want it__. _I could not believe my own mind was going against me. I couldn't stop my head from lolling back and exposing more of my neck to him.

" Don't worry Bella no one is here." He whispered softly into my ear, slowly dragging his lips along my cheek.

Then, ever so softly he pressed his lips to mine and my body reacted instantly, my hands wrapped around his neck and my legs pulled him closer. He laid me back softly and started to unbutton my shirt. At first I felt exposed and I could feel the blood rush into my cheeks but I forgot all about that as his lips touched my bare skin. He was making his way down when suddenly he stopped, I waited a second but nothing I opened my closed eyes to see him smirking " Bella you have to wake up." he said with the smirk still glued to his face.

" What?"

" I said wake up." then he giggled.

Ok there was something wrong because firstly, since when does Edward giggle? and secondly that wasn't his voice.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was the evil pixie with her big grin.

" Good morning! Sleep well?"

" Yes, thank you." I said a bit dazed.

"Why the hell are you in here and with that stupid grin?"Alice never came in my room unless it was to dress me or annoy me.

" I just wanted to make sure my sister was ok."

" I was until my rude sister woke me up, why the hell would you think something was wrong?" I replied gruffly, trying to burry my head back under the covers and drift back into dream land, I could sense it was early, and I didn't like it

" Oh I don't know maybe it was all the talking or maybe it was all those moaning sounds that came out of your room." she said in an annoyingly nonchalant tone while trying to keep a straight face.

Oh my God _Did everyone hear me? __W__as I talking in my sleep__?_ _shit! _

"It's ok Charlie is gone and Rose is a deep sleeper, I only heard you because I was looking for a towel in the hallway and you left your door open." she smiled.

"Thank god." I breathed with a sigh of relief.

"So... you and Edward huh?"

"No, me, myself, and I thank you very much." I huffed and pushed the covers off, I knew Alice would never let me go back to sleep now.

"Oh come on! Yesterday you two couldn't practically keep your hands off of each other and now you're having sexy dreams about him- '_OH EDWARD, MMM, DONT STOP!_"She was having a laughing fit when I pushed her off the bed and she hit the hard floor.

"Oww! No need for the violence I was just making a point you like him but your to stubborn to admit it you cock-blocker, stop being a tease for once in your life." For once my sister was right. I was a tease and I knew it. Boys were just toys to me I'd get what I wanted and move on to the next, but Edward and I are two of a kind and if anyone knew the game it was me and sure I wanted him but I wouldn't be the first to back down on the playing field. I was just too stubborn and hard headed for that.

"Oh shut up Alice your no Saint yourself."

"Never said I was." she replied flipping her hair back and hopping up off the floor.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched out, hearing the satisfying crack of my back when my chest pushed out far enough.

"5am."

"You woke me up this early for nothing?!" I flopped back on the bed with an exasperated sigh

"No, actually we have to be ready by 7 and God knows we will never be ready if we woke up any later." I just let it go and started to get ready.

We were all dressed and ready and now seated in the kitchen eating breakfast. Rose was eating a granola bar, Alice was eating god knows what, and I opted for a normal bowl of cereal. We all finished quickly and Charlie came in through the front door with a wide smile.

"Hey girls, you ready?" We all nodded, and his smile grew wider.

" Someone's excited about something."

"Matter a fact I am Bells, it's my first time taking you to school."

"Aw, dad that's so sweet." Alice said as I rolled my eyes and Charlie chuckled.

" Come on let's get going."


	6. author note srry!

Hey my lil lemon lovers lol sorry I know I have been slacking but I swear everything is resolved and we I mean I am back on track and sorry I know chapter 5 says 4 just scratch that I know its short but there will be more soon so leave the love and it will be greatly reciprocated :}

much love to all,

J!!


	7. introductions and welcomes

Ok guys I know its been awhile but I promised to keep going and thats exactly what im doing im proud to announce that im not writing this story by myself anymore but with my wonderful beta happy- in- the- rain she has her own ff account and has a great story that yes is complete but anyways heres her chapter that I wouldnt be able to finish without her l.o.l and a thankks to all who reviewed and added us to your favs. ENJOY!!

much love, J

Epov:

I was sitting in biology rubbing Lauren's thigh, when a loud, pounding knock came from the door. Emmett promptly threw open the door, the whole room wincing as it smashed into the wall and ricocheted back slowly towards him. He stuck out his had doing a poorly constructed zombie walk to the teachers desk and slamming his fist down before letting it slowly unhinged to reveal a crumpled note to excuse me to the principal's office. _What the heck Lauren has been chasing me for weeks and when I finally give her a chance Emmett ruins it, talk about a cock block! _

"What?" I grumbled as I sling my bag over my shoulder, making sure to smack him with it as it spun. We ambled down the corridor, a smug grin on his face, he knew he'd just cock blocked me a sure thing.

"Did you hear?" he asked bouncing along next to me like an overgrown three year old

"If this is all for one of your stupid chatty kathy rumours, I'm going to kick your ass." I said shooting him an unamused look.

"No you horny bastard, well kind of .. but it's not the point." He waved his hands in the air as Jasper pushed off the locker he was leaning against down the hall, the slick mother fucker knew how to work that whole southern cowboy thing. "We my friend, are going to have fresh meat for a change." Emmett rubbed his hands together eagerly. I held out my hand as Jasper slapped his own into mine before pulling each other into a manly back slap greeting. He repeated the gesture with Emmett.

"Are you sure ?" I asked sceptically, the last time he said that I ended up getting roped into taking the head masters fucking ugly niece out to dinner and have her try to claw her way to Little Eddie on the principles door step when I dropped her off. I could feel my dick shrink back on its self at the memory.

"Yeah , Jasper here was flirting with one of the secretaries and while he was in there and he heard that the Swan girls are coming to attend our loverly institute of learning and debauchery." Jasper tipped his heads giving a not-so-sly wink to the secretary as we ambled past the office door.

"The chiefs kids?" I asked, I could feel my dick stirring to life at the thought of the Swan girls, namely a Miss Bella Swan. We parked ourselves on the three seats outside the office. We all slouched and got comfy, no doubt the principle knew we were here and wanted to attempt to make us sweat for a bit.

Jasper slid his hand into his bag and retrieved a black sports top water bottle. Flicking the lid he slugged a gulp before passing it to me, I repeated the motion before passing it to Emmett. The whiskey swirled round the back of my tongue before rolling and burning its way down my throat.

"You know it's gonna be damn hard to tap that what with the Chief being on the lookout and what not" Emmett stated, we nodded in unison each of us contemplating the cause and effect of our no doubt, immanent blue balls. I cursed under my breath, damn Emmett and his cock blocking ways. At the very least I would have been guaranteed a good blow job before I had to think about this shit. But to be perfectly honest, I don't think I'll be worrying about the blue balls for too long. Girls fucking fall over themselves for me. I am Edward mother fucking Cullen, with the 'just fucked' hair, perfectly formed body and a way with words that can make a girl orgasm by just saying hi. Yeah, I've done that shit.

Soon enough Mrs Cope popped her head round the door, blushing furiously as Emmett gave her a grin and a wink. "Mr. Yorkie will see you now" she breathed, I could feel her eyes fixed on my ass as we threw our bags over our shoulders and made our way past her, through the reception and straight into the principal's office.

The convocation going on in the room came to a halt. Mr. Yorkie sighed in irritation, the Swan girls faces had various states of amusement. But what I wasn't expecting was the Chief, holding all three of our folders in his hand and a nasty twitch in his mustache.

The Chief slammed the folders onto the table "A word gentlemen" he said in a low even monotone through clenched teeth. We were so screwed.

If you guys have any suggestions or something you might like to see in this story pm me and ill talk to my partner in crime about it :}

SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO HIT THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!! 3


	8. a slammin tour

Ok so I was checking my email and I got a random story alert and it made me want to start writing ive just have been busy with work and senior projects and im truly sorry but I wont let you down :} so thanks for bieng patient with me .

* * *

**Bpov:**

"Hello Ladies my name is Mr. Yorkie and im your principal any questions or concerns you have im here to answer" the bald fat guy with a smile said.

"My chief you know you are going to have your hands full with these three! He laughed.

Charlie smiled and replied " they know how to handle them trust me."

"well girls im just going to go over a few things; first ….

Blah !

Blah!

Blah!

Blah,blah, blah, …

Dorms, Blah , Showers, and personal gym and spa." he smiled

"Wait we have to stay here? I asked.

"Do they have enough closet space." Alice stated.

"Are there a specific rooming accommodations? Rosalie asked while buffing her nails.

"Now girls I know its not what you expected but its only weekdays and its quite luxurious and gets you ready for college life." he gave his best apologetic smile.

Fine but im not rooming with any perky slu-..

"ISABELLA! Thats enough you won't be split up and you will be fine in the dorms end of disscussion." Charlie said in an authortive voice.

"Whatever." I shrugged

' I will have the Cullen boys escort you around." Mr. Yorkie said. He called his secretary to summon the boys to his office.

" Hey, Yorkie lets mess with them a little." Charlie said with a mischievous grin.

To say they played it off great ,the boys walked in thinking there asses were in hot water.

Charlie slammed there folders down, "A word gentlemen" he said in the most serious tone.

I think I saw Edwards adam apple bob it was the hottest thing and I think I melted right there. Alice elbowed me back to reality.

"Yes, Sir? Drawled jasper with his southern accent now it was me who got to do the elbowing, Alice blushed_ What the fuck she never blushes?_

" Well boys I have an important job for you three do you think you can do me a favor? He said with an evil smirk.

"Well now that depends...

" Aw Charlie leave them alone can you boys show the girls around campus?

"YES! They shouted in unision.

"Well what are you waiting for? Charlie chuckled, " Go on girls ill just sign a few things and ill be at the P.T.A meeting in the auditorium just find me when your done." He smiled

"ok see ya later." Alice and rose said while exiting the room with Emmett and Jasper hot on their heels.

"See ya bells." Charlie stated waiting a response.

"sure." I said with distaste. And I exited the office I didnt know where I was going but the hallways were deserted and I could feel him behind me.

"Your not very formal are you? He inquired.

"What?

"You haven`t said hi to me and we've been walking for ten minutes." He stated with that sexy ass smirk of his.

"Well if you havent noticed im not really thrilled to be here."

"Really I thought you would be thrilled to see me everyday."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

im walking one second and the next im pushed up against a wall in a dark corner with his hands pinned at my sides.

"What the-..

"Your gonna keep acting like you dont feel anything for me." He said looking straight into my eyes.

" No."

"Good cause -

"No not good because im not acting." I said while turning my head up away from him.

His lips skimmed my neck, my breath hitched and all coherency left my mind.

"Isabella .." He sighed _OMG! Say my name again please!"_Isabella, t_**isk, tisk **_when are you going to stop lying and give in to This thing we have." he said sucking lightly on my collar bone. I moaned and tugged on his hair, he grunted.

"Ill give in when you stop being a snob and get your head out your as-.. he kissed me then and we both moaned and then the god damn bell rung. I pulled away and started walking away when he caught my wrist.

"Were are you going? He asked in a strained voice.

" To find my sisters." I stated nonchalantly

" But-..

"EDWARD! Said a blonde with a big rack as she slung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Who is your friend Edward? She asked while giving me a glare.

"I'm Bella and I was just leaving, have fun." I said while rolling my eyes at Edward.

"Bella! Wait I - ..

" save it for someone who cares."

I walked away as fast as my feet could move me because sadly I was starting to care. _FUCK! _

* * *

_please review its what keeps me going and they make me happy "} _


End file.
